Telephone Calls
by whatever13245
Summary: LIT What would happen if he was there during her graduation? Well, its really good, trust me. Uhh JJ undertones later on, well actually starting around chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, I know I have another story going, but I watched season 3 again and this popped into my head. I thought it was perfect so I'm writing it. Now onto the story

* * *

Intro:

If possible, watch 'Those are strings, Pinocchio.' This takes place just during it. I think one would get more out of it by watching that, but I will put the scene that is most important. For those of you who are thinking which one is this episode, it is when Rory graduates Chilton. Yea, we are going way back.

* * *

Now, to the story (the italics in the beginning are what was used in the show):

Rory and Lorelei are talking after the ceremony. Rory's cell goes off and she picks it up, "_Hello? Hello_?" She asks into the phone. She gets no response and hangs up.

Lorelei looks at her confused, "_A hang up_?"

"_Yea_," Rory replies.

"_You've been getting a lot of those lately_."

Rory nods and the phone rings again. "_Hello? Hello_?" she picks it up. She stays on and walks into the school. "_Jess, is that you? Jess, I'm pretty sure it's you and I'm pretty sure you've been calling and not saying anything but wanna say something. Hello? You're not going to talk? Fine, I'll talk. You didn't handle things right at all. You could've talked to me. You could've told me that you were having trouble in school and weren't going to graduate, and that your dad had been there, but you didn't. And you ended up not taking me to my prom and not coming to my graduation and leaving again without saying goodbye again, and that's fine, I get it, but that's it for me. I'm going to Europe tomorrow and I'm going to Yale and I'm moving on. And I'm not going to pine. I hope you didn't think I was going to pine, okay? I think. . .I think I may have loved you, but I just need to let it go. So, that's it, I guess. Um, I hope you're good. I want you to be good, and, um, okay, so, goodbye. That word sounds really lame and stupid right now, but there it is. Goodbye" _Rory waits hopefully on the end.

"I hope you don't mean that," Jess says, you see him appear from behind.

"What?" Rory asks, she still is looking with her back to him, so she has no idea that he is there.

"I said that I hope you don't mean that." Jess slowly walks up to her.

"What? You think I would just keep pining over you even if you aren't here?" Rory asks, getting mad.

"How do you know I'm not here?" He asks, hanging up the phone, because Rory turned around when he said that since he was so close.

"You are here." She says surprised.

"You say that like I wouldn't be."

"Jess, you left. You were gone for a couple days. My mom and Luke held this information from me because they knew you wouldn't come back."

"But I surprised them, huh?"

"Why are you here?" Rory asks, having mixed feelings at the moment.

"What? I can't come to my girlfriend's graduation? Especially since she's the valedictorian?" Jess asks sarcastically, with a smirk.

"Who says I'm your girlfriend still?" Rory asks bitterly.

"Rory…" Jess warns.

"No, I'm serious. What? You leave and come back and just think I would jump into your arms?"

"Rory, I love you." Jess nearly yells.

Rory slowly looks up at him. She weighs her options quickly. She could kiss him, like she is dying to do, since she knows that is really hard for him to say. Or she could just stay mad at him because she wants him to learn a lesson. Hmmm, what would she pick?

"I mean that," Jess says sincerely, looking at his feet.

Rory decides. She leans in to a kiss. After a long, passionate kiss she says, "Don't think that saying I love you will work every time. This was the first time, so that is why I accepted it."

Jess smirks and says okay as he entwines his fingers with hers.

"I've missed you," Rory states.

"I've missed you, also. Why else would I be here?" Jess says.

"I love you, too."

"I know." Jess says, as he leans into another kiss.

"What! Oh My Gosh!" Lorelei yells.

Rory and Jess jump apart, "Mom!" Rory yells.

"What? Where? How? I just need a minute." Lorelei says, pacing and processing what she has just seen. She takes a deep breath. "Okay, let's start with what are you doing here?"

"I came back." Jess says.

"I see, but why? Do you know what? I trust Rory has all the answers. Can I just steel her for a little bit?" Lorelei asks, grabbing her daughter's arm.

"Like I have a choice." Jess says sarcastically as they run off, leaning on the wall.

"Mom! I went over everything. I don't think he will leave again. He loves me! I know it! Why else would he come back?" Rory explains as Lorelei was pulling her. She stops.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I just don't want him to hurt you anymore, hun."

"And he won't."

"How do you know?"

"I can just feel it. You know? Like I love him so much I just know that he loves me, too. Him coming back just verified that. I thought I was crazy, but obviously not."

Lorelei seemed to just realize something in this speech of Rory. "Okay, you go off with Jess and your new car. I've got to do something, but meet me at the house in an hour." Lorelei says, running off.

Rory watches her, confused, and then walks off to Jess.

"So, is she okay with it?" Jess asks as Rory approaches him.

"I don't know. She said she had to take care of something, though." Rory says.

"Huh."

"So, I think they are throwing a surprise party at my house when I arrive, which I told would be in an hour, what should we do until then?" Rory asks.

"Whatever." Jess shrugs and smirks.

"What?" Rory smiles at his smirk.

"I'm just glad I'm back."

"You still owe a better explanation of why you actually ran off." Rory demands.

"I will. I promise, but today is your day. No drama." Jess says.

"Okay, but you better explain tomorrow…oh, wait, I'm going to Europe with my mom," Rory says, mentally kicking herself at the bad timing.

"I will later tonight." Jess says. "When will you be back?"

"End of the month."

"Don't meet any European guys, promise?" Jess asks.

"Aww, you're so cute when you worry about me." Rory says, taking his hand and walking off.

"Where are we going?" Jess asks.

"To find my new car."

"New car?"

"Yea, better not crash this one." Rory says sarcastically, leading him outside.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I just wanted to start it off, I promise I will update ASAP. I have another story I kinda gotta update, but this one is fresh on the mind so I dunno what will happen actually. Well, have fun reading it. 


	2. Graduation Partyness

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Loving the positive feedback…I'm lovin that you like my weird jokes….onto the story.

* * *

Jess looked at the bus schedule. Should he go? Should he not go? The question rang through his head. He looked at his watch; 10:30. He has to decide now, or he will miss it. He looked for the bus that would take him to Chilton. Inhale; exhale. He stepped onto the bus and found an open seat. He fumbled with a copy of Any Rand's book, smirked that she still had that control over him. He got off the bus when he reached his destination and heard a loudspeaker announce "Rory Gilmore; Valedictorian." He smirked, knowing that she could do it. He quickened his pace to the back of the crowed. He was there, at Chilton, staring at the love of his life. Damn did he miss her. He smirked listening to her speak. Of course she will thank her mother and her grandparents. Of course she will sound smart using big words and acting all knowing. Of course she still had that effect on him. Why did he ever leave? Why did he ever doubt this? His smirk died down when he thought about that and he looked at his feet. Rory finished her speech and they started calling names for receiving their diplomas, how fun? Jess searched the crowed for Rory's fan group. Luke…Luke was there, Luke would be there. Sookie and Jackson also joined. As well as Lorelei and her parents. Jess laughed. The whole town should be there; he was personally glad they weren't. He heard the announcer call Paris Geller; he knew she would be next. _Rory Gilmore_. He watched her walk up, receive her diploma, and give her mother a funny face. He laughed; she's such a Gilmore. The announcer called the rest of the names, but Jess didn't hear them. He kept his eyes on Rory. The ceremony ended and he saw Rory walk off. He fumbled with a newly bought cell phone in his pocket. Should he call? He saw Lorelei and Rory say goodbye to Luke. He should call. He pressed the number 1…speed dial. Her phone rung. "Hello?" She picked up. Jess couldn't talk; he could barely breathe. He hung up. He stared at his phone and pressed redial. "Hello? Hello?" Rory asked, she walked into the school. She then said, "Jess is that you?" Jess loved it when she said his name, even though it was kind of bitter. Jess followed into another doorway into the school. He heard her rant, he heard her yell, and he understood what she was saying. He heard her say "Goodbye." No! Jess couldn't say goodbye. He spoke up. He saw her and spoke up.

* * *

They arrived at Rory's house. Jess took a deep breath. "Now, Rory, you know I do want to be with you today. You know I wouldn't want to waste anytime with you before you leave, but do you seriously think I am going to take all of that?"

Rory looked at him. "Just humor them. I know. You are going to get a lot of crap. Ignore it. Who cares what they think of you?"

"You do."

"No I don't. I went out with you in the first place, remember?"

"Fine, you don't. But they are just annoying."

"Yea, I know," Rory nodded her head. "My graduation should take the heat off of you though. It's kinda a big deal."

"No!" Jess said sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory exclaimed like she just realized something.

"What?" Jess asked skeptically.

"I totally forgot to do my new car routine." Rory said, starting to look through all the compartments in the front seat. Reaching over Jess once in a while. Jess just stared at her with an open mouth. "What?" She asked like it was no big deal.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking through my car." Rory said like he should know.

"Huh." Jess said.

"Oh, yea, backseat!" Rory got out of the car into the backseat and looked around.

"We should probably go in before they die in their hiding spots." Jess said, peering through the window.

"Fine." Rory pouted and got out. Jess got out behind her and took her hand. "Hey Jess?"

"Yea?" Jess looked at her as they were walking up the stairs.

"I'm glad your back." Rory smiled and kissed him once before she opened the door and the entire town screamed "SUR-prise" (loud at first then quiet when they saw Jess). Then everyone discussed the situation with each other.

"Can we go now?" Jess asked, looking around.

"You wish." Rory smiled and walked on in. "Come on, free food."

Jess smirked and allowed Rory to lead him around the house; ignoring the many stares and comments. They made their way to the back porch and say hi to more people. Rory looks around the crowd, "You know what, we can go." She didn't see her mother there yet so why not.

Jess smirks, "Good," and starts pulling Rory outside the house.

"Can we go to Luke's and you make me some pretty coffee?"

"Is that why you took me back?"

"Maybe," Rory smiles innocently.

Jess walks close to Rory, drinking in his surroundings. He's back, in this stupid town; this stupid town that follows the rules from the _Cheer's_ theme song; everyone unfortunately knows your name. He looks up at the little diner he lived at. It was lighted, but no one was in there. Rory pulled the door and it was unlocked.

"This is unlike Luke; to leave the door unlocked when he isn't even here," Rory said.

"Maybe he is." Jess said.

"What?"

"He wasn't at your little party thing; maybe he's asleep upstairs or something." Jess shrugged.

"Maybe," Rory said, "hey, how 'bout that coffee?"

Jess smirked, "You Gilmores never change."

"I guess not, but you haven't been gone for long, so how would you know?"

"I don't know, just would," Jess shrugged again walking over to the coffee machine. "Huh." Jess said in a _that's strange_ kind of voice.

"What?"

"There's coffee in it and it's still hot, and there is a warm mug on the counter."

"I really feel like Nancy Drew or something."

"Think of a book more grown-up there."

"I really feel like Sherlock Holmes or something."

"There you go," Jess smiled.

"There is lipstick on this mug."

"Uncle Luke's got a girl?"

"There's my mom's coat on this stool."

"No! You don't think?"

"Mom and Luke finally found out how they really feel for each other?" Rory finished.

"Huh." Jess said surprised.

"I'm afraid to go upstairs now. What if they are up there….wow, bad mental image, get it out!" Rory exclaimed.

"Uh, Kirk naked?" Jess tried.

"That made it so much better." Rory glared.

"I don't have any for you, sorry." Jess said, holding his tongue from saying me naked.

They both just sat/stood there in silence then Rory looks up at him and says, "How's that coffee doing?"

"Oh, right." Jess gets her a mug and coffee.

"I'm glad your back, because if not, my coffee needs aren't met completely."

"Well, that is exactly why I came back; to fulfill your coffee needs," Jess announced sarcastically.

"Glad we are on the same page."

Jess then takes a seat next to Rory with a coffee of his own. They then look at the entrance to the stairwell when they hear talking and someone coming down. Luke and Lorelei appear, flattening their wild hair and clothes. They spot the younger couple.

"Uhh, shouldn't you be at your party?" Lorelei asks Rory, by this time Rory is standing.

"It seems as if there was a small party going on in here." Jess says.

"Shut up Jess." Luke yells, "Wait…Jess? What are you doing here?"

"Bit slow." Lorelei looks at Luke.

"What are you two doing here?" Rory asks, "Wait, no, don't answer that. Please I beg you not to." Rory scrunches her face. Lorelei gets and evil grin and Luke blushes. Jess smirks at the faces of everyone in the room. There is an awkward silence. Lorelei opens her mouth to say something, but for once, is speechless; Luke just stares at his hands; Rory sits back down next to Jess and just stares at the coffee in front of her; and Jess is trying really, really hard not to crack up in laughter at the awkwardness of this situation.

"We should probably get back to the party so no one suspects anything," Rory says, "Even though they probably do already, but who knows what they suspect."

* * *

Back to the party:

Rory, Jess, Lorelei, and Luke all walk in. Somehow, everyone stops talking, looks over at them, and then starts talking again, but louder and more vigorously.

"Rorrrryyy!" Lane yells as she is running up to her friend.

"What?" Rory responds, walking off with her, leaving Jess with her mom and Luke.

"I'm going to look around," Jess says, feeling like a third wheel.

* * *

Rory's and Lane's conversation:

"What? Why? He….he's here!" Lane manages to say.

"Yes, yes he is. He came back," Rory says, tiredly after being asked this many times that day. Well, only one, but it got old.

"Well, okay I see that. You haven't answered anything I didn't know yet. Did he say something cheesy?"

"Not really, I kinda started rambling…er…yelling at him. He got frustrated 'cause he wanted to say something so he nearly yelled 'I love you' in the middle of my school," Rory explained.

"Wow."

"Yea."

There was a small awkward silence because neither knew what to say next. Jess broke that by quickly walking to Rory and hiding behind her.

"What are you doing?" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, I was in the kitchen, getting free food. Miss Patty saw me and pinched my butt," Jess said, peeking up, and thinking it was safe. "Hey Lane, how's that band going?"

"Well, we actually are going to play a set in 5 minutes so I should probably find the boys," Lane said.

"Well, bye then." Rory said, hugging her friend, and then turning her attention back to Jess. "So, you were groped by Miss Patty?" Rory smiled.

"Please don't mention that ever again." Jess glared at her.

"Hey, should I be jealous? Did you really come back here for her and not me?" Rory joked.

"Yes, I am secretly in love with Miss Patty." Jess said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"He admits it!" Just after Rory says that and before Jess can say anything else, Lane's band comes on stage, unannounced because they don't want another mumble as a name and still can't decide on one. They play a 20 minute set very well, sounding like a band.

"So, this party is happening," Rory says sarcastically.

"Huh," Jess says, and then smirks.

"What?"

"I'm just glad I'm back."

"Me too, and Miss Patty."

"Ha-ha-ha" Jess laughed sarcastically, "You're a real Dane Cook."

"I know, I try."

* * *

"So should we split up so no one suspects anything?" Lorelei asks Luke after both the teenagers run off.

"Do you think they really will care about us since Jess is back in town and Rory just graduated?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. This town can really do stuff if it wants to."

"Yea, it can."

"And we still haven't discussed what we are going to do when I go to Europe and what are you doing with Nicole? This is all too crazy for me! I have a daughter going into college! My daughter is leaving me! This is graduation from school; this is graduation from her mother!" Lorelei rambled.

"How did you get from how crazy this town is to your daughter….wait, I don't want to know. Come on, let's go outside." Luke led her outside to the front where there was no one. "Rory is not leaving you. She is going to a college that is only 30 minutes away from here. She will practically be here every weekend doing laundry or something. You don't have to worry about that. And about Nicole, I won't go on that stupid cruise. I'll call her and break it off; break it all off," Luke smiled.

"Yea," Lorelei nodded and stepped in for a quick kiss.

A/N: Okay, I'm going to stop it there because I have been writing this chapter for a while and I wanted to have it done already so I can get feedback and start another one. Well, hope you like it. NOVEMBER FRICKEN 1ST……THE DAY THAT GILMORE GIRLS BECOMES GOOD AGAIN BECAUSE JESS WILL BE BACK!


	3. Party to the break of dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: I have been working on this chapter for so long I know, so if it is short, that is b/c I decided not to make u guys wait for so long so you can see this chapter. Yea, review please.

Soph: I am totally going to do that, that is a great idea!

Others, well, that was pure luck of mine having everything end up like that, it wasn't planned so lets all applause for that…clap clap clap….if you clapped along you get a gold star. I will try to have the chapters long, but I highly doubt that. It's so hard to write long chapters, I have new sympathy for the people who do write that long. I think my first story had a couple long chapters, so go to that if you want long chapters, how does that sound?

_Italics_: Flashbacks or whatever you want to call them. What happened at an earlier point.

* * *

Rory is walking around her house, looking for Jess who left 5 minutes ago to find something eatable. She is leaving tomorrow morning, early, and does not want to waste anytime with Jess. She finds him on the back porch, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I thought we got you off these," She says, taking it and putting it out with her foot.

"Now don't make fun of my cheesiness, I'm only doing it because I just got back, but you did when you gave me a reason not to die. Then when I left, my reason went away. So, now since I'm back, I shall stop," Jess says, "now, those words cannot be repeated, ever."

"I would kiss you know, but breath, smoky," Rory laughs.

"Yea, and that's another reason."

"That's more like the Jess I know and love."

"Aren't you glad you can use that expression without putting much thought to it?"

"Yea, that's the reason why I love you by the way, so doesn't take it too seriously." Rory laughed.

"Glad we got all that out in the open." Jess said, they were both leaning on the banister around the porch looking over everything. The party was dying down.

Rory looked at her watch, it read 12:00. "Only 6 more hours."

"We can do a lot in 6 hours," Jess said, trying to forget she is leaving.

"Like what?"

"Drive to New York, buy a book, and come back."

"Too much work."

"Play a game of monopoly"

"I have an attention span of a goldfish, remember."

"Have a debate on said book."

"Done too many times."

"Well, what do you want to do Rory Gilmore?"

"Not be away from you for any time longer." Rory looked at a blade of grass in front of her.

"Now Rory, I can't go with you to Europe and you have to go. You've been looking forward to this since I've met you, well, more like since you've planned it. You and your mother will have a lot of fun."

"Sounds like you want me gone." Rory let out a small laugh.

"I don't want to be away from you for even more than a minute." Jess said, staring a blade of grass just as Rory did a few moments ago.

"Ha! Yes! I got that recorded on my phone!" Lorelei exclaimed, walking up from the backyard with Luke trailing behind her.

Jess just glared at her and Rory said, "What? Where? What?"

"We came out to talk a while ago." Luke said. "Just talk."

"Hey Lorelei, look, a UFO." Jess said pointing to the sky. Lorelei looked and he grabbed her phone and deleted the evidence.

"Damn it, I was going to use that as a ringtone." Lorelei said sadly, "Say it again!" She shoved the phone in his face.

"Mom!" Rory warned.

"Fine, jeeze. We're going inside anyway. Go off talking your gushy talk and making out and everything you guys do." Lorelei said, opening the door to her house.

"She's five." Jess smirked.

"I know that." Rory said.

"So, I promised I will explain to you why I left?" Jess asked, knowing she wants to hear this.

"Yes you did." Rory said, looking behind her. "Tell me on the way to the bridge." She said, not trusting anyone that could hear them.

"Good idea," Jess laughed.

They pushed off the banister and started walking in the direction of the bridge. They subconsciously closed all gaps between them so even their feet touched, well not really but almost.

Jess took a deep breath, "I…in retrospect this sounds really stupid and ambiguous, but I did not want to lose you, and I knew that I was. Everything about me not telling you anything, it was tearing us apart. Rory, I was failing out of High School. I couldn't take you to that prom you wanted to go to. I couldn't graduate. I was afraid if I told you all this, you would get mad." Jess exhaled and tightly closed his eyes, "I loved you too much to put you through the misery I was going through."

"I don't think I have ever heard you say that many words in that much time," Rory laughed. Jess smirked, knowing very well that she was trying to make this heavy subject much lighter. "Wow, what…where did you go?"

"California. That guy that was pissing me off; well, that was my dad. He came just to look at me and run I guess. You were the first thing constant in my life and," Jess took a breath, and sat down since they arrived at their destination, "well, that scared me. I wanted to know what my father was like because, well, you know my mother; you can fill in the gaps. So, I don't know, all this doesn't sound like a good enough reason and it is all contradictory, but I guess it makes some sense if you think about it," Jess stared at Rory's reflection in the water.

"I just don't want you to ever feel bad about putting me through your misery, because you're never going to put me through any misery unless you leave me again," Rory said.

Jess smiled at Rory's remark. Kissed her and said, "Wouldn't dare to."

"Are you going back to school? Are you going to stay in Stars Hollow? What are you going to do?" Rory asked, worried.

"Well, I've been thinking about this. Trying to steer away from my 'whatever whenever' answer. I've decided this. I don't want to be in Stars Hollow and I don't want to go back to school. I do want to write and I do want to stay near you," Jess looked at Rory.

Rory smiled, "Much better than 'whatever whenever.'"

"Yea"

"So, you've got to get a job and an apartment near either Stars Hollow or New Haven, and then you have to just start writing."

"Yea, I guess so." Jess said.

"Where are you going to stay until then?"

"I don't want to go running back to Luke because he will want me to go back to school and I really don't want to stay in Stars Hollow, but it looks like I don't have any other choice," Jess shrugged.

"Yea, I guess so." Rory mirrored Jess's recent remarks. They both sat in silence for a little bit, enjoying each other's company. Rory laughed and said, "It's ironic, I thought things would get easier after I graduated until Yale started."

"Things will be easier, we just figured everything out."

"You really have changed." Rory stated looking straight at him.

Jess smirked and said the typical, "Huh."

"I don't wanna go to Europe." Rory whined as she leaned onto Jess.

"Then don't"

"But I want to go."

"Then go."

"But I don't wanna go."

"Then don't"

"But I want to go."

"Rory…" Jess warned, burying his face in her hair, then started to kiss her neck.

"I don't want to go because then I will have to leave you and mom will be leaving Luke, but I want to go 'cause it's Europe, who wouldn't want to go?"

"mmmhmm" Jess nodded.

"Mom will be whining about leaving Luke and will be 'what have I've done?' then she will start asking questions about you and it will get too far."

"mmmhmmm"

"But, maybe she won't. Well, she will, but only for a little bit. I've been looking forward to this for so long." Rory stated.

"Rory, I'm trying to match up with my best work and you're talking right on through it!" Jess exclaimed.

"Never mind, I take that back, you really haven't changed." Rory smiled.

"Hey, I'll be careful about what you say; there is water right underneath us."

"Now I really do want to go to Europe, screw the thing about leaving you!" Rory kidded.

"5 hours and 45 minutes, Rory. That just took away the going to New York idea," Jess smirked.

"I didn't want to go to New York in the first place!"

"Sure you didn't"

* * *

Luke and Lorelei at Lorelei's house cleaning up:

"So, that was fun," Lorelei said.

"What the party or what we did before it or the entirety of the day?" Luke asked.

"Entirety of the day, especially what we did before the party," Lorelei smiled.

* * *

_Lorelei has walked into Luke's after her talk with Rory about seeing Jess there. She looks a little nervous as she peers around the room. Luke wasn't in the diner part, so she guessed he was upstairs. _

"_Cesar, can I get a coffee?" Lorelei asked for coffee so she could calm herself a bit. She sat down at the counter and placed her jacket on the stool next to her. Cesar handed her coffee. Lorelei kept peering at the stairs. She took a deep breath and abandoned her coffee and jacket in the diner part and crossed the archway into the stair well. She paced herself up the stairs and got to the top and barged in. Luke was asleep on a chair, he bounced up, "Lorelei?"_

"_Don't go." Lorelei stated._

"_What?" Luke asked confused._

"_Just…just don't go okay? Promise me you won't go." Lorelei demanded._

"_Okay," Luke nodded hearing the tone of emotion in her voice. Lorelei turned to walk out. Luke's head struck up like an idea just came to him. "Wait!" He demanded._

"_What?" Luke took one step towards her, she breathed, "what are you doing?"_

"_Will you just hold still?" Luke demanded as he kissed her. They separated and Lorelei took one step towards Luke, "What are you doing?" he mirrored._

"_Will you just hold still?" Lorelei said softly and kissed him._

* * *

Back to current time with Lorelei and Luke.

"So, this surprise party was a bust," Lorelei said.

"Did you even plan any of it?" Luke said.

"Yea!" Lorelei stated offended. Luke glared at her. "I did plan on giving my keys to Babette so she could decorate while we were at the ceremony," Lorelei said. Luke laughed. They cleaned up most the mess by now. Lorelei plopped down on the couch and Luke followed this action.

"So do you think anyone suspected anything?" Luke asked.

"I doubt it, even though we did leave together and you offered to stay and help clean up. Ms. Patty was really off her game today." Lorelei responded.

"Of course Ms. Patty was off her game, she was drunk!" Luke laughed.

"I don't really care if they find out." Lorelei stated.

"I do! You will be gone the whole crazy period. I will be stuck here, cupped up in my diner where they always come, and dying to get them to quit with the comments and the whispering.

"Oh, yea, I didn't think of that. Well, no one can find out anything, I'm leaving in 5 and a half hours. Unless Jess spills anything, which I highly doubt, we are good."

"Good," Luke smiled.

Lorelei snuggled a bit closer and kissed him, "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Luke nodded, still smiling. He got what he was waiting for for 7 years.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever."

"You're no help, what have you seen?"

"Nothing."

"Luke, what have you seen?" Lorelei said getting a bit annoyed.

"Nothing, seriously. I don't have time for movies. Well, I do, but I don't enjoy them."

"You are not serious."

"Yes I am!"

"Well, we are watching Casablanca because that is a classic."

"Fine."

"Then, when I get back, we are going to watch a movie every night to get you caught up," Lorelei said getting up to put a movie in.

"Fine," Luke said watching her every move. He still had a big goofy grin on his face.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning when Rory walked into the house. She had 3 more hours until Lorelei and she had to leave for the airport. "I guess you can't have the couch," she said to Jess who was following right behind her as they both saw Luke and Lorelei asleep on the couch with the TV still on, but just blue.

"It's fine, I will just grab Luke's hidden key and go up to the apartment," Jess said.

"Uh, I was looking forward to waking you up at 6 when we leave!" Rory pouted.

"We won't go to sleep yet then, and then you can pretend to wake me up at 6, even though I will already be awake."

"Fine."

Jess started going towards Rory's room, "So, do you have any new books you will want to lend me?"

"Take whatever isn't packed yet," Rory said, following him into her room, "I need to have Luke build me another shelf because I have gone back to staking them underneath my bed."

"How can you read so much in so little time?"

"Study breaks and many sleepless nights," Rory said, lying down on the bed.

"Don Quixote, that isn't a light reading for night," Jess said, taking it down.

"Mmm," Rory groaned, slowly falling asleep.

Jess looked over at her and grinned. He put a blanket over her, sat up next to her on the bed, and started to read the book he randomly selected.

Rory felt him sit next to her and she moved to get her head on his shoulder, "I love you," she said delicately as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, too." Jess said quietly as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Luke's internal clock woke him up at 5:00. It took him a while to get situated and realize where he was. He successfully got up without waking Lorelei up and quietly walked over to the Kitchen to make coffee because he knew he had to wake up Lorelei for her to catch her plane, but that would not work successfully unless he had coffee made. He peered in Rory's door as he walked by. Rory and Jess were safely asleep, he thought to himself, wait! He took two steps back. Rory and Jess were safely asleep fully clothed, he corrected himself.

The smell of coffee was strong enough to wake Lorelei up. Within 5 minutes she was on her 2nd cup. "I was smart to come to my senses last night because now I get woken up with coffee instead of just getting up groggily and having to make my own!" Lorelei smiled a Luke.

"Did you happen to peer into your daughter's room yet?" Luke asked.

"Nope, why? Is she alright? Is she even home?" Lorelei asked worriedly.

"Oh, no she's fine and she's home. Just get up and see for yourself."

Lorelei got up and saw Rory asleep in Jess's arms, "Whoa…"

"Yup."

"And you didn't break this up when you saw this, this morning?"

"Would you have?"

"No, but you would, Mr. Couch-Chair rule."

Luke just glared at her.

"Well we got to wake her up because we leave in an hour," Lorelei said.

"Its fine, the coffee is strong enough to get you up, she should be up soon."

"Alrighty," Lorelei said, going back to her seat and drinking more coffee, "Did I mention how lucky I am to have come to my senses last night?"

"Yes, twice."

"Well, let's go for number three!"

Meanwhile, Rory's nose caught a pleasant, strong scent. Is it coffee? Smelling this good in her own house? Her eyes opened wide remembering Luke fell asleep on the couch. She felt a weight around her waste. She turned around to look at two big brown eyes looking back at her. "Good morning," she smiled. She could get used to waking up like this.

"Morning," Jess smiled back.


	4. Stupid Europe

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, the beginning of this chapter is going to be really hard to write, but wish me good luck. Oh, and I do skip over the part they are in Europe because I will not be able to write about that. So just use your own imagination. I am taking some ideas from the reviewers for a couple of chapters ago in this one. So, this one is for Soph.

* * *

"Gate 22 to Italy is now boarding," The loudspeaker, well…spoke.

"So that's us," Rory said squeezing Jess's hand.

"It's only a month," Jess reassured.

"30 days to be exact," Rory smiled, getting up from her seat, pulling Jess up with her.

"So, have fun."

"That's going to be hard."

"Hey, you can call me, in the middle of the night, whenever, you can call me," Jess said, tilting her head up.

"I will."

"And who cares about all those charges, I'll pay for them if I need to."

"You will," Rory smiled.

"Come on Rory!" Lorelei yelled from the line into the plane.

"I love you," Rory said.

"I love you, too," Jess said and leaned into a long kiss.

"Rory! Ew not in public please," Lorelei said from the middle of the line.

"Bye," Rory slowly and reluctantly let go of Jess.

"Bye."

* * *

Meanwhile: 

"You really didn't have to open the diner up late for this," Lorelei said.

"Yes I did, and who would be getting up early since they were all hammered from Rory's party," Luke responded.

"Yea, good point," Lorelei smiled.

"Gate 22 to Italy is now boarding," The loudspeaker, well…spoke.

"That's me," Lorelei frowned.

"Yea."

"Don't change your mind while I'm gone."

"I promise you I won't."

"I'll call you."

"I know you will and you will forget the time difference so it will be at the middle of the night."

"Well, bye," Lorelei kissed him.

"Bye," He responded.

Lorelei then swung her carry on onto her shoulder and walked onto the line, waving to him once more. He smiled back. She looked around for Rory and saw her with Jess standing together, "Come on Rory!" She screamed. She waited a few moments and looked back to see them engaged in a kiss, "Rory! Ew not in public please."

Rory slowly walked up to Lorelei, "I really wanted to go on this trip until yesterday."

"That was until a dark haired boy walked back into your life," Lorelei said.

"Uhh, stupid Europe." A lot of people looked at her meaningfully when she said that, "I love Europe, I'm just kidding," she told the other travelers.

"Good save."

"Thank you."

Jess trudged toward where Luke was standing, "those Gilmore girls."

"Only the best."

Rory looked at Jess one more time before boarding the ship and half smiled. Lorelei did similar to Luke. Luke and Jess just stood there with goofy grins. They watched them board the plane.

"Is that a tear?" Jess asked his uncle as they walked towards the window.

"No, what are you talking about?" Luke asked, rubbing his face on his shirt sleeve.

"That was a tear, aw you miss Lorelei."

"Shut up."

"Fine," Jess said, looking back at the plane, "you know, they are coming back."

"Just wait for the plane to go."

"So you can cry again?"

"Shut up."

"Lukey is going to cry again."

"I am not afraid to leave you here."

"Then I will just catch the next plane to Italy and spend the time with Rory while you go home crying."

"I am not afraid to hurt you."

"Like you can."

"I can beat you up, your half my size!"

"Size doesn't matter."

"The word dirty came up into my mind."

"Lorelei has been rubbing off on you…uh, ew."

"The same word just keeps repeating."

"Oh, looking, the plane is taking off."

"That was fast, I thought we would be here for another hour," Luke said.

"So you could prepare yourself for another good crying?"

"The words shut up come to mind."

"Stop with your little word shit."

"Stop with your face."

"Again, Lorelei?" Jess smirked. The plane went down the runway and lifted off. Jess went back to his stoic face and Luke turned around.

"Read to go?" Luke asked.

"Yup," Jess said coldly.

"So Rory leaves and you turn back to being Mr. I'm-too-cool-for-everything."

"Yup."

"Good we've got that covered."

"Huh."

* * *

"Do you need gum?" Lorelei shoved the pack in Rory's face.

"I am not washing this shirt to make sure it smells like Jess the rest of the trip."

"So, no gum?"

"Stupid Europe."

"Seriously, this gum is great."

"I miss him already."

"Am I really going to have to sit through this for a month?" Lorelei asked.

"There is a large possibility."

"Fine, then I am going to do the same thing with Luke. I was going to be nice and bite my tongue, but no. I will not hold out."

"Alright, bring it on."

"Uhh, I can't think of anything on the spot."

"Fine."

"Fine," Lorelei mimicked.

"How 'bout this? We make a pact that we only mention Jess or Luke 5 times a day, not including when calling them."

"Fine," Lorelei said.

"Alright I had no sleep last night, so I'm taking a nap," Rory said, resting on her seat.

"Have fun, I will just be playing with this doohickey," Lorelei said, pointing to the small TV screen in front of her and holding up the little remote for it.

* * *

5 minutes later: 

"I can't sleep, stupid Je….Je…ahh, I have 4 more left today," Rory said sitting up.

"Ha, we should turn this into a game."

"Like everything else in our lives," Rory said, peering out the window.

"So we really didn't talk since Jess got back, huh?" Lorelei asked.

"Nope, but that didn't count as a time."

"What? Oh that new game? Let's just not count today," Lorelei said.

"Deal."

"So, this might seem like a stupid question but how is that going? The whole Jess being back."

"I miss Jess."

"I guess well."

"I miss Jess."

"Can you say anything else?"

"Maybe."

"So, last we left with Jess you said…well, you said you were ready?"

"Hmm?" Rory asked, then it came back to her, "Oh, that."

"Yea, that. Does that still apply today?"

"Its way too soon to tell."

"Absence can make the heart grow wider."

"Is that the saying? And does that even apply here?"

"Yea, I don't think that is the saying. I forget what it is. Its like something with lack of love makes it stronger."

"Hallmark should hire you."

"I know. But what I'm saying…well, I'm not saying this, but now I am. Just, you know, be careful."

"Okay, this conversation is stopping."

"Alright, just you know, talk to me beforehand."

"I will."

"Not right after, beforehand."

"I will, mom." Rory said annoyed.

"I guess we overly poked at that dead carcass."

"Thanks for that analogy. Now I feel sick."

"Sorry," Lorelei laughed.

* * *

Later that night, in USA: 

Jess lied awake in his old bed in the apartment over the diner while Luke closed up. He kept looking at the phone attached to the wall next to him, _I miss her._ He walked over to the shelf next to him and grabbed a random book. The ringing phone made him jump and drop the book. He grabbed the phone, "Hello?" he asked expectantly.

"Hey, Jess…wait Jess? You're back. Well, is Luke there?" Nicole asked.

"Yea," Jess said disappointedly, "Luke!"

Luke walked up the stairs, "it wouldn't hurt you to help out, what is it?"

"The phone."

"Is it Lorelei?"

"Nope."

"Well, who is it then?" Luke asked annoyed. Jess just glared at him. "Oh," he took the phone.

Jess walked downstairs, "If I am down here and miss my phone call from Rory I will be really mad."

Luke shook his head, "Uh, hey Nicole," Luke put on a phony act. "Yea, uh, why don't you come by, I have something to run by you…er….well, actually we just need to talk," Luke thought dropping hints would be easier.

* * *

Even later that night: 

Jess couldn't fall asleep until he knew that she was there, in Italy, safe. He sat near the phone, book in hand, constantly looking over at the phone. "Just call already," he said allowed. And like magic, the phone rang. "Whoa," he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey," her voice melted his heart. (A/n: what too sappy? Yea it is, let's redo that one) "Hey," her voice relaxed him.

"How was the plane?"

"Long."

"Did you see anything?"

"What on the plane or when we got here? It doesn't matter; we didn't see anything on the plane. All we did was talk and watched movies. That wasn't good because it didn't keep my mind of leaving you. Then when we got here we spent 3 hours looking for this fricken hostel."

"Well, aren't you hostile?" Jess said sarcastically. Rory laughed. "So, tell me about the land I come from." Jess lied down on the couch next to him.

* * *

The next month: 

"Jess, I'll pick you up in 20 minutes so be ready," Luke boomed on the phone as he ran out the door into Lorelei's truck because that is the only car that will fit them all and all their bags. He sped down the road, leaving the diner in the hands of Caesar, and straight to New Haven to pick up Jess.

Jess did the last finishing touches to his hair and grabbed the present he had gotten Rory right when Luke buzzed. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "Come on, hurry up," he demanded as he walked towards Lorelei's car. They drove in complete silence to the airport. They jumped out of the car and walked up, well, sped walked up to the doors and walked into the airport.

"Gate 43," Luke said. And they followed signs there. When they got there the Technicolor sign read 'delayed,' and they took their seats. Jess was doing an illusion with a coin while reading a book that he stored in his back pocket.

"I'll be right back," Luke got up and out of the waiting area.

* * *

"So, we are almost there, any last things you have thought about before you see Jess and forget about me?" Lorelei asked.

"Other than I won our game, no," Rory laughed as she watched Lorelei suffer.

"Nothing you have decided against from our last plane ride?"

"Mom, I am still not thinking about," Rory dropped her voice, "sleeping with Jess."

"Alright, just making sure."

"No kidding," Rory said.

"Please begin to get ready for departure," the annoying voice came on the loudspeaker.

* * *

Luke came back about 10 minutes later with a bouquet of flowers.

"You softy," Jess laughed, peering out the window to the newly arrived plane, "they're here."

"You ready?" Luke asked.

"That's a stupid question," Jess said strongly, "and yes, yes I am," he said a bit more quietly.

"I won't cry." Luke said out loud.

"I can highly bet against that."

People began pouring out of the plane. Jess scrutinized the crowd looking for Rory and Luke did the same, but for Lorelei.

Rory spotted them first and quickly said to her mother, "I need to talk to you later," before she ran off to Jess dropping everything she had on the way and jumping into his arms. "I've missed you so much," she said.

"Same here," he replied just before she kissed him passionately.

Lorelei walked quickly up to Luke and placed her things on the seat next to him, "hey."

"Hey, uh, these are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"So you didn't change your mind?"

"Couldn't if I wanted to," He smiled and leaned down to a kiss.

A/N: Sorry, but this chapter did end with some unanswered questions that I will cover in the next chapter…don't worry.


	5. The Truth about heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, let's try to write a great chapter…I have to answer all the unanswered questions to its gonna be fun!

* * *

Luke and Lorelei headed to baggage claim first. Jess and Rory were right behind them until Rory spotted a small wrapped gift on the seat Jess was standing near just as he was picking up her bags.

"Is that yours?" Rory asked.

Jess looked up, "No, it's yours," he responded.

Rory's smile widened as she ripped through the newspaper it was wrapped in. She then carefully opened the thin box, "Keys, I've been getting a lot of these lately!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yea, they are to…wait, guys in Europe were giving you their keys?"

"No," Rory laughed, "the car from my grandparents. What are these for anyhow?"

"Uhh, my apartment," Jess looked up.

Though it didn't seem at all possible at that moment, Rory's face lightened up even more. "Jess, that's great!" She exclaimed as she gave him a hug.

"Right off campus."

"Off Yale campus?"

"Yup," Jess nodded with a smile.

"You got an apartment right of the campus of the school I am about to go to?"

"Yea," Jess nodded again.

"So you won't be too far away from me?"

"Rory, seriously, all the answers to these questions are going to be the same,"

"I can't believe it."

"Well you better."

"Jess, this is awesome!" Rory gave him a quick kiss. "But we better get going before Luke and Lorelei notice we aren't right behind them."

"Right."

* * *

"Luke, can we make a stop at my apartment so I can pick up my car. So, you know, I can come home at one point in time?" Jess asked, while they were in the car.

"Yea," Luke nodded.

"Wait? Jess? Apartment? What?" Lorelei freaked.

"Oh, yea, forgot to fill you in," Rory said.

"You knew!"

"I just found out, I promise."

"Fine," Lorelei relaxed.

The rest of the car ride went pretty smoothly. They talked about what they saw in Europe, even though the girls told them already on the phone. Luke filled them in on what is going on in Stars Hollow, including the grand 4th of July day Taylor is planning. The words pool of ice cream came up. Finally, Luke, who wouldn't allow Lorelei to drive because of the jet lag she was currently fighting, pulled up next to Jess's building. Jess stepped out of the car.

"Wait, I'm coming," Rory insisted. She followed him out, "We'll meet you either home or Luke's."

Rory and Jess watched older couple drive off, "So, I'm guessing I'm obligated to show you it," Jess stated in mock annoyance.

"Dirty," Rory said, Jess laughed, "And yes, you better believe it." She followed him into the building and up to his door.

"Just to warn you, I got this on my own salary so it's not much. It's also temporary; just until I become a famous writer or something," he said as he slid his key in the door and pushed the door open. Behind it laid a studio apartment that stirred amazement up in Rory. The walls were painted a grayish color. There was a double bed, on the floor, on one side of the room. On the other there was a small table in a little kitchen area equipped with a sink, stove, microwave, refrigerator, and cabinets stacked with supplies. In the middle there was a couch pointed towards a shelving unit with a TV, stereo, and hundreds of CD's.

"Wow," Rory sputtered as she walked around it inspecting everything.

"Is that a good wow?" He asked walking in from the hallway.

"That is an I-can't-find-my-tongue wow."

"Which is good?"

"In this case, yes."

"Glad you like it," he smiled.

"I was expecting something totally different."

He laughed and responded, "Me too, I had some help."

"Luke isn't this good."

"No, I would never ask Luke. I got help by Lane."

"Lane?"

"Yup."

"Cool," Rory said, coolly.

"Huh, so, should we go?" Jess asked pointing to the hallway.

"Yea, sure," Rory got one last look and followed Jess out the apartment.

* * *

Luke and Lorelei were still in the car. Lorelei broke a small silence saying, "So Jess got an apartment?"

"Yea and it isn't a crack den."

"Amazingly that just answered a lot of my questions," Lorelei said as Luke laughed. "So, it's decent?"

"It's more than decent. It is really organized and all. Completely the opposite of what I would expect of him. Lane helped him with it. I guess he wanted to make sure Rory would like it."

"He really loves her doesn't he?"

"It's sickening."

Lorelei laughed, "So how was your month?"

"Pretty good. Surprisingly Rory's graduation and Jess's return took the heat off of us and the town didn't even notice."

"That is just because we are clever."

"Yea," He nodded, "So I last I heard from you, you were chased by a mob of British men with bad teeth?"

"Oh yea, the worst of teeth," Lorelei smiled. "Then we went to Ireland. There seriously wasn't one country where I didn't get chased by a mob of something. This country my mob contained sheep."

"Sheep?"

"Yea, sheep, I've got pictures."

"Those are going up in the diner."

* * *

"Ah, the Jess-mobile," Rory said as they drove off towards Stars Hollow.

"You named my car?" Jess exclaimed in a question form.

"Yup."

"That is the least creative name for a car."

"So."

"You named my car."

"Yes."

"But not very well."

"Yes."

"Alright, glad we got that out in the open."

"Yup," Rory agreed with a smile. After that they sat in the car in silence just enjoying each other's company.

Jess played with the radio to find a station that played decent music, he sighed after giving up, "Hey, you want to pass that smith's CD?" he pointed to Rory's car door.

"Sure," she handed it over.

"Why is there never any good music on the radio?"

"Because the radio doesn't like you."

"Huh."

About 15 minutes later, after some bantering of books they recently read, they crossed over into Stars Hollow.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you how bad everything was about the town and us," Rory was gesturing furiously.

Jess shrugged, "Not bad, though it did push me to get my apartment faster."

Rory laughed, "Where did you stay until you got that?"

"I worked out a deal with Luke."

"Black mail?" Rory asked as Jess pulled into Rory's driveway.

"Is there any other way?" Sarcasm was dripping in his voice. They got out of the car and they magnetically closed in all gaps between them as they walked towards the house.

"So do you think they are here or at Luke's?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, it's a 50/50 I believe."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if they weren't together I would've definitely said Luke's because, well, it's your mom."

"Good point."

"But since they are together, they want to keep things quiet, so they don't want to be in a public place."

"Good observation."

"I know," Jess nodded as he opened the door and walked in the house.

"No, we are not announcing our personal lives in the town meeting!" Luke bombed as they walked in.

"How else are we going to tell them?" Lorelei asked. Jess and Rory heard their voices coming from the kitchen.

"I don't know. Let's just let them find out themselves."

"What if they don't?"

"I have a feeling they will when we start to kiss in the middle of the diner."

"Oh."

"Yea, oh."

"Alright, so we will let them figure it out on their own."

"Yes."

"So we don't have to worry about what we do in public?"

"I don't know, should we?"

"I don't know."

"You guys are pathetic," Jess said, walking into the kitchen with Rory.

"One second," Rory said, as she ran into her room, "I've missed you!" she yelled. By that time, Luke, Lorelei, and Jess came to her doorway to see what she was doing. She started to hug her closet and her bed.

"We will give you time to make out with your sock drawer," Lorelei said, pushing the guys into the kitchen.

"Wait, she's only allowed to make out with me!" Jess demanded.

"Well, someone broke that rule in Europe," Lorelei teased.

"Mom!" Rory yelled.

"I don't know how to respond to that," Jess glared at Lorelei.

"She was just kidding," Rory said emerging from her room.

"I guessed so."

"Alright, so what are we going to do?" Lorelei asked Luke.

"Well, we should probably tell the town soon because if we do it now, Jess and Rory's thing might take a little heat off of us," Luke concluded.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

20 minutes later, Rory and Lorelei were attempting to unpack and organize the gifts they got everyone and Jess and Luke went back to the diner to get ready for the lunch rush.

"I cannot wait to see how awkward it is going to be between you and Luke when you walk into reality!" Rory exclaimed putting a post-it on a gift.

"It won't be awkward! Ms. Patty?" Lorelei held up and pair of shorts that looked like the statue of David.

"Yes, to both. Babette?" Rory held up an authentic lawn gnome.

"Was that the last of them?"

"Yup."

They looked around the room at the amount of souvenirs they had.

"How are we going to carry all of this?" Rory asked.

Lorelei smirked and held up her heavy duty backpack.

"No!"

"Yes."

"I thought that was the last we would see of those."

"Nope, start packing, but smart so we don't have to dig through them."

"You suck."

* * *

Lorelei jumped to adjust her backpack, "So Babette's first?"

"Yup," Rory mimicked Lorelei's actions.

"Babette!" Lorelei yelled, Babette came out and received her gift.

"Hopefully Jess won't steel this one," Babette said. Rory glared at her. "I'm just kidding sweetheart."

"You better be," Rory said.

"You excited he's back?"

"Yup." Rory nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later about this, it looks like you got a lot of present giving to do," Babette said, going back into her house.

"Which reminds me, you said you had something to talk to me about when we got off the plane?" Lorelei said.

"Oh yea," Rory nodded her head.

"Which is?"

"You know our discussion we had right before we landed and right when we first took off a month ago?"

"Yes, the dead carcass was poked."

"Exactly the one."

"What about it?"

"I think I'm ready."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"You want to have sex with Jess."

"Yes, but now it is more awkward then before."

"This conversation is bound to be awkward."

"You're right, so is this conversation done?" Rory asked, looking a bit weirded out.

"Yes, but…just when…never mind I don't want to know."

"Alright."

* * *

"Luke, coffee, now! I know those cappuccinos were good, but I miss my coffee," Lorelei said barging into Luke's.

"Hello to you too," Luke said, "I'm guessing you didn't have any today yet."

"No, because somebody didn't pick me up from the airport with a keg of coffee!" she whined.

"Hey," Jess stopped walking over to one of the tables and gave Rory a quick kiss.

"So, do you think you can take a break?" Rory asked.

"Do you think you can take a break?" Jess asked motioning towards her huge backpack.

"The presents can wait, and I believe mom and Luke will banter for another 30 minutes."

"Alright, do you want to go for a walk or something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Luke I'm breaking!"

"Mom, I'll be back!"

* * *

A/n: Don't ask why, but I've ended it there. Partly because I'm going on vacation and I won't be back and I want you to have something and partly because it's artistic. Just leaving like it's in the middle of the story is so much fun. I've got a game for you…write what you think would will happen in the next chapter. Have fun. 


	6. Shimmy Shimmy 14 turn

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Italics below are exact quotes, and the scene at the town meeting, I paraphrased what happened mostly, except the italicized.

A/N: Yea, so, how was everyone's couple of weeks? This won't be up until a while after I write this A/N partly b/c I'm going to 2 concerts this weekend, then next week is the final week before break so, teachers like to finish up their chapters and all. You get the point. Well, sorry for the long intervals, but I try to get writing as much as I can.

* * *

"So, are you tired yet?" Jess asked as they subconsciously started walking towards the bridge.

"A little bit," Rory leaned more onto Jess, and closed her eyes on his shoulder.

"We should've gotten more coffee in you."

"More coffee," she mumbled.

"If you want more, we will have to walk all the way back."

"Coffee bad."

"Hey, look, Dean!" Jess exclaimed.

"What!" Rory stood up and looked around her.

"It worked."

"You suck."

"Ah, you can go to sleep now, I have a book," Jess said as he sat down on the bridge.

"Score," Rory lied down with her head in his lap. "So how is the town going to figure out this whole Luke and Lorelei thing?"

"They are too wimpy to actually flaunt it in front of the town and too chicken to stand up in the town meeting saying it."

"So, see how long they can go without anyone noticing?"

"Is there any other way?"

"If I would like to get something out in the open or something like that, I would make a town event about it. How fun would that be?"

"I think after they do find out about it, Taylor would make it into a town event."

"I can see the tee shirts now," Rory said, falling asleep. Jess watched her fall asleep, then took out a book skillfully from his back pocket without disturbing her, and then started to read.

* * *

That night, Rory and Jess had a mini-movie night, and fell asleep on her couch. Luke and Lorelei stayed in the diner, all night.

The next morning, Jess woke up with a crick in his neck; he looked down to him holding on to Rory and decided that the pain was worth it. He looked at his watch, which read 9 o'clock, and moved around to get more comfortable. The movement woke Rory up, he felt horrible disturbing her peaceful sleep.

"Coffee?" Rory mumbled. Jess couldn't help but laugh at this comment. He remembered that she didn't have any, at all, yesterday.

"Let's go to Luke's." Jess replied.

Meanwhile, Lorelei woke up, next to Luke, mumbling the same word.

"We are over the diner," Luke said.

"Oh, right, well, I'll be right back then," she got up, took his plaid shirt and walked into the diner. She was startled by the patrons already in the diner and even more surprised when they didn't even look at her when she walked down. She grabbed her coffee and scurried upstairs. "They didn't even notice."

"What?" Luke asked.

"I walked down there," she pointed to the diner, "in this," she waved over her body," and they didn't even glance at me."

"So."

"Luke, I walked down into your diner only in your plaid shirt."

"Maybe they were too caught up in their breakfasts."

"Look at what I'm wearing!"

"Maybe…"

"I don't want to hear your excuse. They are up to something, I know it."

"I hate Taylor."

In 20 minutes, Jess and Rory walked into Luke's just as Lorelei and Luke walked down from the apartment.

"You didn't go home last night?" Rory asked Lorelei.

"I could say the same to Jess."

"We fell asleep on the couch watching Say Anything," Rory replied.

"I can see that Jess lost the argument on Say Anything or Almost Famous."

"I get to pick out our next movie," Jess said triumphously.

* * *

Later that night:

"Jess, come on," Rory said, dragging Jess into the dance studio.

"First of all, I don't like the town, so why would I ever consider going to a town meeting? And second of all, this means I will be in the same room as Ms. Patty. And I'm afraid of her," Jess said, trying to pull back.

"I just want to make sure Taylor isn't up to something."

"What would he be up to?"

"It's Taylor."

"World domination?"

"Close, finding out about Luke and my mom's relationship and broadcasting it in the town meeting, with charts."

"You love charts," Jess said, starting to give in to her pulling.

"Not his charts."

"Cause his charts are evil and want to take over the world as well, while your charts are for man kind."

"Exactly!" Rory said, quietly as they took their seats in the back, behind Luke and Lorelei.

"Did they decide to flaunt it since they think everyone knows now?" Jess whispered as Taylor spoke of something another.

"They are working their way up to PDA's," Rory whispered back.

"Will you two quiet down in back?" Taylor asked, "Which reminds me of our next order of business. We all know of Jess's return to Stars Hollow," there was some talking amongst the crowd. "And his and Rory's relationship reconciliation," Taylor went on.

"What did we do?" Rory yelled.

"Nothing, except bring your mother and Luke closer together."

"Ha! I knew it!" Lorelei said to Luke.

At the same time, Rory whispered to Jess, "Told you so."

"This is the relationship our town has been afraid of."

"What?" The foursome in the back yelled.

"It will be exactly like the Fay Wellington and Art Brush incident. If they break up…" Taylor went on.

"We're breaking up?" Lorelei said loudly.

Taylor just rolled his eyes, "If they break up, patrons will either be a Luke or a Lorelei. They Lorelei's won't go into Luke's and the Luke's won't step foot in the inn, when it is finished."

"Are you serious, Taylor?" Luke yelled.

"I vote against this relationship," Taylor gave Luke the evil eye.

"Can they break us up?" Lorelei asked Luke.

"No, no they can't." Luke said.

"The town's economy will fail because of this relationship," Taylor continued.

"I can't believe he is this serious," Jess snickered.

"No it won't, Taylor!" Luke boomed.

"I have charts from the Fay and Art relationship. Remember Valentines Day, it was either candy or flowers, not both."

"Oh, that sounds horrible. Maybe we should break up," Lorelei said to Luke.

"Alright, I had enough!" Luke stood up. "_This is my relationship, mine, not yours, not yours, not yours," he points to Lorelei, "yours, but not yours. Mine and hers, but not," looks at Taylor, "yours! There's not gonna be any more debating about whether or not it's a good idea if we're in a relationship, 'cause we're in a relationship._"

"_But in the event of a breakup-_" Taylor said.

"There will be no break up," Luke yelled.

"Aren't we optimistic," Gypsy said.

"_Fine. In case of a breakup, I'll move. I'll close up Luke's Diner, I'll go far, far away, and that way you won't have to choose, okay? Every section in town can be pink!"_

"Can I get that in writing?" Taylor asked.

"I really didn't expect this," Rory whispered to Jess.

"Look at Luke take charge, this is the fist time I actually seen him show passion for something, and let me tell you, this is a lot of passion."

"Yea," Rory nodded.

"These are the moments when I wish I had a video camera," Jess said.

"I totally agree." Rory laughed.

"Alright, since we got that out of our system," Taylor said as he eyed Luke, "Next up on business…"

"Can we go now?" Jess asked.

"Yea, see you didn't get groped by Ms. Patty," Rory said as they got up to walk out.

"Oh, she eye groped me," Jess smirked.

"You poor thing," Rory said trying to sound sympathetically, but laughed anyway.

"So, what now?"

"Well, I really haven't spent that much time in that apartment of yours…"

"You sure you want to go there?" Jess asked, surprised, "I mean, it's not that sanitary."

"Yea it is."

"Alright, if you insist," he said, leading her to his car, "should you tell your mom or something?"

"I'll text her on the way."

"Huh."

* * *

"Where did you get all these movies?" Rory asked after they watched Almost Famous and she was looking for another movie to watch.

"I thought it would be a good idea to get movies so when you need study breaks, there is something here to watch," he replied, she looked at him funny. "And a whole month a lone, I had to do something," he added half sarcastically, half serious.

"Why do you have the complete John Cusak collection?" Rory asked.

"I also have the complete Monty Python collection, now that is some good stuff."

"You're being evasive."

"You want to watch one?"

"You know what; I don't want to know why you have John Cusak."

"Good idea, so what movie's next?"

"Madagascar"

"Yes, because I can't get enough of those talking animals."

"Hey, you're the one who has the movie."

"Because you like talking animals."

"You bought a movie that you don't like just because I like it?"

"Maybe…"

"See, I knew you weren't the monosyllabic jerk everyone thought you were."

"Thank you?"

Rory then pushed play. As they were watching the movie, groans and sighs were heard from Jess when something corny happened, but laughter was also heard from him during some parts.

After the movie, Jess stood up to stretch and looked at his watch, "its getting late I should probably get you home."

"Right," she replied, a bit sadly.

"What?"

"I don't know, it was just nice, last night," Rory said innocently.

"Uh, but that couch was really uncomfortable."

"No, I mean hanging with you all night."

"Oh," he nodded, "I don't think I have enough movies for an all nighter."

"Yea you do, you have not only the complete John Cusak collection, but also the complete Monty Python collection."

"So which one is it?"

"Let's go with John Cusak."

"Alrighty, sounds good to me."

* * *

"It's late where is she?" Lorelei asked, pacing her living room, with Luke sitting at the couch.

"Maybe they just fell asleep on his couch this time."

"I guess so."

"She's fine, Jess won't let anything happen to her, can I go to sleep now?"

"I'm not keeping you up am I?" Lorelei asked, he nodded, "Oh sorry."

"I'm going back to my apartment now, are you going to be okay?"

"Yea."

"Alright, good."

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've kinda gotten writers block again. I don't know where to go. I know what I would want to happen when Rory gets back in college, but until then, I have no clue. Is skipping that time okay? If not, please send me some ideas that could happen over the summer. Oh, I am also not good at the intimate part between Rory and Jess, I would like it to happen (not going into detail though), but I don't know how become of that, so send me an idea for that as well. In other words, help me out here. 


	7. A beautiful lie

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Italics below are exact quotes, and the scene at the town meeting, I paraphrased what happened mostly, except the italicized.

A/N: Ah, don't kill me. I've been busy. And when I wasn't busy, I was sleeping. Just doing my best w/ this story, so don't shoot me if you don't like it cause I read it and realized that I haven't been putting effort into it.

* * *

Flashbacks are represented in italics. They will all be back into the previous summer. Some will have a respective time area

* * *

Rory and Jess are walking, more like stumbling as they are kissing, into Rory's dorm in Yale. As they take a break for air, Rory says, "I know you have been telling me to practice getting my keys out and opening the door without stopping they kissing actions, but I still can't do it so you are just going to have to wait until…" Jess cut her off by kissing her, of course, as for she opened the door successfully. They stumble over to Rory's door and open it up.

"Hey, none of that in here, I'm trying to study," Paris says from her desk without looking up.

Jess bangs his head against the wall he was leaning on, "I told you she was going to be here, we should've just gone back to my place."

"I thought she was in class," Rory said.

"No, I skipped class," Paris says. Both Rory and Jess stare at her. "What? I'm allowed to skip class once in my life." They keep staring, shocked. "Okay, okay. Class was canceled. But I _could_ skip class."

"Sure you could," Jess comments, "Let's just go back to my place."

"Ah, she ruined the mood," Rory said, nodding towards Paris.

"Does that mean I have to help you study like we planed to, but knew would never happen?"

"Yup, I got my books; let's go in the other room."

"Damn it," he follows her out the door.

* * *

_About a week after Rory got back from Europe._

_A content Rory lay between Jess's bed sheets, alone. A smile kept growing on her face as Jess walked back in with two mugs of coffee. _

"_You and your weird demands," he said as he cuddled down next to her._

"_You love them anyway, admit it," she responded with a light chuckle, that could be argued as a giggle._

"_So how do you feel?" _

"_Satisfied."_

_"I was that good."_

"_No, the coffee is."_

_Jess laughed, "So you're okay?" he said a bit more seriously._

"_More than okay. I'm great, grand, splendid, superb, wonderful, super, magnificent, outstanding!"_

"_It's Rory the thesaurus."_

"_How are you?"_

"_Take all those synonyms you just used and multiply them by ten."_

"_Only ten?" She asked, with mock hurt._

"_Fine a million."_

"_You have to be much more than that…"_

"_A trillion."_

"_That's better."_

* * *

"Here," Jess gives Rory a pad of paper.

"This isn't notes on the book, these are lyrics!"

"Huh, nothing gets past you, but by who?"

"You never change," Rory sighed.

"10 seconds."

"Come on Jess."

"8 seconds."

"This is childish."

"5 seconds."

"You suck."

"2 seconds."

"Oh! Oh! I know it! It's…It's Song for a Mix Tape by The Ataris!" She said then mocked exhaustion. "That was hard."

"Turn the page," he replied with a smirk.

"Another one."

"I felt the had a common theme, 15 seconds."

"You suck."

"But you love me anyway,"

"Oh, this one is easy! I know this one! I got it!"

"Then what is it? 8 seconds."

"Taxi Driver by Gym Class Heroes!"

"I picked one of your favorites."

"How nice, now I have to get back to studying."

"I have to go to work. I'll pick you up that CD you wanted while I'm there."

"Play some boy band while you are there to see how many people throw up!" she replied as he bent down to give her a quick kiss.

"You know that is the best part at working at a record store," he said on his way out.

"And the discount," he heard right as he shut the door. Jess walked to his beat-up car that he finally weaseled out of Luke, since Luke stole it the year before. About 15 minutes later, Jess arrived at the record store in Hartford.

Right as he crossed the threshold, his boss, Joe, was already on his tail. "Jess, can I have a quick word with you in my office?" No, don't take this the wrong way; his boss was a cool guy, in Jess's eyes. Mostly stayed off his back, listened to descent music, and didn't bother him with personal questions. The problem was, he was too cool. He took a liking to Jess, not only because they were so alike, but also because of his work ethic. The boss wanted Jess to do more.

"I told you already, I'll think about it," Jess said, a little annoyed, when they reached the privacy of Joe's office.

"What's to think, you will become the manager of the store in New Haven. You will be closer to your home, get more money, what's to lose?" Joe replied.

"I will have to go to school."

"What's so bad about that? You will get your GED then take night classes at Hartford Community College."

"Just let me think about it more."

"Did you talk to Rory about it yet? I'm sure she'll think it's a good idea." His boss used to be cool. His boss used to stay off his back and used to not bother him with personal questions. That all changed in 30 seconds. Sure he had Jess's best interest in mind, but that annoyed Jess.

"Huh," Jess said, and then quickly left.

"Don't even think about playing any boy bands, or I, personally, will tear you to pieces," Joe quickly yelled from the office.

Jess kept his stoic face and walked to his position behind the counter. At 3 o'clock on a Thursday, the store was empty, and will be pretty much all night. He looked around, making sure no one was around, then glanced at Joe's door, now closed where music could be heard blasting from. He reached down into his messenger bag and brought out a notebook and started writing. Right after he put the Clash over the sound system, of course.

A few hours later, he was released into the world, with a last "Think about it," from Joe.

* * *

"How was work?" Rory asked as they walked to his car from her dorm.

"In mere seconds Joe went from cool, to insane."

"Why? What happened?"

"Uh," Jess glanced at her, "nothing much, just was being extra annoying today." He didn't want to go through with the 'you should try to go to school' speech. He promised himself he would tell Rory later, but just not now.

"Oh."

"How did studying go?"

"I've learnt that I obtain much more with you not there."

"You do obtain a lot of music knowledge with me there."

"Let me rephrase that, I've learnt that I obtain much more useful knowledge with you not there."

"Music knowledge is useful."

"It's going to be impossible to get my point across, isn't it?"

"Huh."

* * *

"What time do you get out of class tomorrow?" Jess asked, as they were waiting for their food.

"Uh, like 3. Why? Are we going to Stars Hollow?" Rory replied.

"I don't know. I was thinking about it, since you haven't seen your mom in like 2 weeks and I can see you are on the verge of a breakdown."

"That is the most I have ever heard you talk in so long."

"Don't get used to it. And do you want to go, I can try to get off of work Early. But how Joe and I have been communicating, it is not likely. So, I'll probably get out by like 4."

"I'll come by."

"I'll pick you up."

"It's cool, I'll drive."

"And leave my car in Hartford? No way."

"Damn it, you are going to make it hard for me to come there and annoy you at work."

"The only way is if you first drive me to work at like 10, then pick me up again at around 12 for a lunch break, then drop me off again before like 1:30, then pick me up again at like 4, to annoy me. And I love you, but I think you are way too lazy to do all that just to annoy me."

Rory thought about it for a minute. "Okay, I got it. You drive to work and take your lunch break. I get out of class at like 1. So, I will pick you up at your apartment at 1, drive you to work. Drop you off. Then go to class. Then come back at like 3:30 to annoy you for half an hour."

Jess just stared at her astonished. "You really want to annoy me don't you?"

She just smiled back and said, "you know it," just as their food arrived.

* * *

Rory walked up to Jess's apartment the next day at 1 and opened the door. It took them .469803 seconds to be lip-locked.

"See I've got a better idea," Jess said, parting them for a second. Then going back to kissing Rory in a sweeping kiss.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled into the kiss.

"We play hooky from both your class and work and not go to Stars Hollow at all."

"What do you suppose we do instead?"

"I have a couple ideas."

"Mmhmm" she mumbled again.

"Well, one involves ice cubes and pitching iron."

"You've been watching Billy Madison again?"

"Yea, let's go," he dragged her out the apartment.

She pulled up to the curb near the store and said, "Have a nice day at work, honey," 10 minutes later.

"Oh we are doing that again?" She nodded. "Shall I play along?" She nodded again. "Well then, have fun at school honey." She giggled as he smirked and leaned over for a quick kiss. He got out of the car, but quickly stuck his head in and asked, "Is now a bad time to ask for a quickie?"

* * *

Rory walked in the store at 3:15. Yes, she was bored. Luckily, she knew that Joe liked her, so she wouldn't be kicked out. When she entered she heard Joe said, "Did you talk to Rory about it yet?"

"Talk to Rory about what?" She made her presence recognized.

"I take that as a no. Why don't you two have a talk?" Joe said.

_I guess later is sooner than I thought_. Jess thought to himself, "Hey you're early."

"I was bored and wanted to annoy you," Rory joined Jess behind the counter , and then sat on the counter. "What's up? What does Joe want us to talk about?"

"Well Joe made me an offer."

"Was it an offer you couldn't refuse?"

"Is that even a quote from something or is it just a saying?" Rory opened her mouth the respond, but Jess interrupted, "Wait, I really don't care. No it wasn't. He said he would make me manager of the new New Haven store."

"That sounds like an offer you can't refuse."

"Well…"

"Ah, there's more," Rory nodded.

"Yes, there is more. He says I will have to get my GED and take night classes at Hartford Community College."

"Jess, this is a great offer. Did he even say what you have to major in? You can major in creative writing! It will be interesting, you will have a great job and work for no one. Well, you won't have a boss breathing down your back as much. You should take this."

"I really don't want to give into it. I told you the night of your graduation on the bridge that I don't want to go to school," he was on the verge of yelling, "I just want to go with everything I said that night on the bridge. Not stay with Luke, not go to school, have my own place, but mostly just…I seriously can't believe I'm going to say this," he hesitated, looked around, then lowered his voice to say, "But mostly just be with you." She silently chuckled. "And if turning this down will ruin this," he pointed to the space between them. "Then I'll do it."

"Jess," she got down from her seat on the counter and stood close to him. "I'm behind anything that you want to do, you know that. This is our relationship," she outstretched her arms. "And this is the problem," she made a tiny space between her fingers. "See tiny," she smiled.

He chuckled, "Okay, seriously. I do have these serious, touchy-feely moments every now and then, but you know the rules." He then kissed her.

"Don't repeat it to anyone, got it," she said as the separated.

"And that analogy really didn't make all that much of sense."

"I didn't have much time to think, sorry."

"I'm going to do it," he said randomly.

"Do what?"

"Take the job."

"You sure?"

"Positive, he didn't say what major I had to go into. Or if I even needed to take any business classes."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this earlier?" Rory asked a little upset.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Just know that you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. And don't withdrawal information from me or there will be consequences. You have been warmed," she smiled.

* * *

a/n: this took longer than I expected. Hope you liked it. It was a bit mushy I know. But whatever. 


	8. saturday, everyday

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Yes, I'm updating. I've decided that this story has died on me. I'm really sorry. So, I guess **THIS IS GONNA BE THE END**. I will set it more in the future just to make you happy. 'Cause that is the reason for this entire story…to make you happy.

* * *

8. Saturday, Everyday

* * *

3 Years Later…Early November (not the band) of Rory's Senior Year at Yale

"So, _this_ is what it feels like to read your own book," Jess said, putting a book down on the couch beside him.

"And, _this _is what it feels like to read your own boyfriend's book," Rory mocked his actions on the other side of the couch.

"What did you think of it?" he quietly asked.

"I've read it before. Many, many times before."

"Well, not in an official book image," he held up the book.

"It was wonderful."

"That's it?"

"Exquisite."

"It's better than that."

"Super?" she giggled.

He smirked and kissed her quickly, "I'll be late for work," he got up, "I'll meet you here after your class."

"Oh, right, I have to go," she searched for her bag.

"Did you call your mother telling her we were coming today?" Jess held up the bag he found near the door.

"Why would we have to?" she grabbed the bag from him

"Because last time, she wasn't even there."

"Oh, right, I will." she followed him out the door, passing pictures of Jess holding his diploma from the community college standing with Rory, Luke and Lorelei's wedding with all four of them there, Rory holding her baby brother standing next to Jess, and lastly and most recently, Jess holding his book. They walked down the stairs of their apartment, which was right above the New Haven record store that Jess managed. He went into the store and Rory walked right to class.

* * *

Through the years of being together and the few living together, Rory and Jess fell into perfect place. It seemed all the pieces fit. They knew what the other was thinking all the time, they knew what the other needed, well, they basically knew everything about each other. Lorelei saw this form. She saw Rory's visits back home during school lessen and lessen. It made her sad, thinking that Rory didn't need Lorelei anymore…that she did have any more room for her, but in the back of her mind, Lorelei knew that Rory was becoming more independent. Its not that she didn't need her mother anymore, it's just that she was growing up. She wasn't surprised when Rory called for a visit. Jess already had; he set everything up, the surprise party, the cake, and even a clown! He told Lorelei what he planned to do. The whole cheesy get down on one knee. Lorelei was proud that at least one of the diner men had guts enough to ask the girl. She had to ask Luke! Well, they were dancing around the subject for a while anyway. Well, he asked Lorelei to help keep it a secret. This was the final thing that made Lorelei realize that he finally grew up. She knew he would never even think to hurt her little baby again. There were plenty other reasons why she thought this though: the way he looked at her, the speech he gave at their wedding (saying "one day this could be us"), getting a GED, graduating college, and writing his own book, just to name a few. Lorelei was proud of him, proud of this little hoodlum. The image that stuck with her the most was when he first saw his little cousin, he smiled! He actually smiled! Lorelei thought she saw a tear, but that was probably because he was laughing that Luke actually had a kid. She believes the words "jam hands" were used in the mocking of her poor husband. Yes, she might have even grown to like the little rebel that she wanted to kill in earlier years.

* * *

Jess was nervous, Rory felt it. She couldn't figure out what was up, but she knew something was going on. He kept looking over at her while he was driving smiling. He was even listening to Bad Religion! He only listens to them when he is trying to calm himself. Rory racked in her mind what was happening. She knew he was planning a surprise party for her birthday. That was a given. I mean, why else was there a payment for a clown on their bills! But he wouldn't get nervous about this. This is the third time he has planned this. Something was going on, and Rory didn't like not knowing.

They arrived in Stars Hollow. Rory saw the smiles she was getting when they drove in. What didn't she know? In the back of her mind, she probably knew what was going on, but she just couldn't believe it. Lorelei had to ask Luke to marry him, wasn't it genetic?

Well, he strategically planned that everyone park around the town square except from the farthest away from Luke's. Yes, he was going into so much detail. He parked in the one open parking spot. Rory noticed this also, but she knew that everyone was going to say 'surprise' once she got in the gazebo. What is with this town and surprise parties? She gave him kudos though. This time he didn't do the weird, 'hey do you wanna go for a quick walk?' She applauds him for the parking planning.

They walked up to the gazebo. Neither speaking, but both of their thoughts were screaming. Jess fidgeted with the ring in his pocket. Why was he so nervous? He shouldn't be. He knew she would say yes. He had no doubt in his mind that this was going to happen. He just guessed that he didn't want to look like a loser.

Rory felt Jess grow tenser and tenser at every step. She knew this was it. This was what she was waiting to find out. They reached the gazebo. Rory looked around…expecting everyone to pop up like usual. She heard and saw nothing except the occasion person walking into a store. Now, she was surprised. She turned to Jess, who smirked and yes, got down on one knee. "Jess…" she said just above a whisper, with tears stinging her eyes.

He kept his smirk, "well I had an entire speech ready. What I wanted to tell you and all that jazz, but unfortunately in all this dramatic movement I forgot it. All I remember was there were some song lyrics, something about growing up and you were the only reason I could, and how I cannot spend another day without you, which is cheesy I know. But, Rory, I love you. Usually that would be difficult for me to say, but with you it's just like an easy sarcastic comment. It just rolls off the tongue." She laughed at that, that was calming him a bit. Her tears were freely falling down her face. "My knee is starting to hurt so I'm going to get this over with. Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She pulled him up to her and said, "I thought I was the one that had to ask. Of course!" She glowed. Jess smiled for the first time in public. He put the ring ceremoniously on her finger and kissed her. That is when everyone jumped out of stores from behind bushes and out of cars saying a mixture of "Congratulations," "Surprise," and happy grumbles from Lorelei. She was already crying.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it. I hope you like it. Have fun readying it. And so on and so forth. 


End file.
